1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a platform for delivering and operating network transformation and collaboration among different systems.
2. Related Art
Tools for increasing productivity, such as, for example, word processors, spreadsheets, and instant messengers have been available to businesses to help increase efficiencies of business operations. Such tools operated independently with respect to each other and were installed in a single machine. Therefore, different tools had to be purchased and installed onto the same machine to take advantage of different functionalities. As businesses became larger and their operations more complex, the number of tools required increased and the tools became more difficult to manage. To address this issue, productivity suites were developed such that various tools were provided in a single package and enabled interoperability between the tools.
However, as businesses became more and more dependent on the Internet, a need arose for the tools to be accessible from anywhere on the Internet or other computer networks. Existing tools were installed on local machines, and access to these tools over the Internet was limited. To address this issue, various tools have been offered as a software-as-a-service (“SaaS”), enabling the functionalities of the tools to be provided to anyone having access to the Internet without having to install the tools on local machines. However, these SaaS tools had limitations since they operated independently of each other, necessitating businesses to access different SaaS tools to achieve different functionalities.
Therefore, a need exists to address the problems noted above and others previously experienced.